


The Temporary Tracker Arc

by jostin_trinidad



Series: The Hidden Mist: Part I [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Kirigakure | Hidden Mist Village, naruto oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostin_trinidad/pseuds/jostin_trinidad
Summary: This is the Second Arc of the my Hidden Mist OC during Part 1 of Naruto. This arc is set before the Chunin Exams Arc. In this Arc, we are introduced to the other main characters of this created universe. Josho and his team, Team 6, are sent after a rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist. Usually a mission for the Mist's Tracker Ninja, Josho is wary of whether his team will be able to make it out of this A-rank mission alive.
Series: The Hidden Mist: Part I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891195





	The Temporary Tracker Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Written from Jōshō's pov, unless noted in the chapter notes.
> 
> Extra Resources:  
> Timeline of Events: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1imUk2lWznKY0ryZeY1uBb3TkuNlMRxPy91jOhImL6gM/edit?usp=sharing  
> Information Sheets: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1j4URuXCNe81ndZmfpGjfE8bGqDeDaMfeC565PQXdtys/edit?usp=sharing  
> Databook: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1jESdpOI_hlIZ5qrNWW8JAV7IzoZATP9oBZMJ_FgE8gU/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> "~~~" signifies a flashback  
> "霧隠れ" signifies what would be a cut during the episode, essentially the presentation of a black screen for dramatic effect; could also signify a pov change

The sun broke the horizon, refracting off the mist around the village. I stood at the western gate, waiting for the last member of my team to arrive, Fumeirō.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Fumeirō yelled, running down the street to us. Kasumi and Saki looked at each other, rolling their eyes. I smirked with the girls, he was by no means extremely late, but he was the last person to arrive.

“Am I late?” he asked, his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

“Not too late,” I said. “But I would’ve liked to have already been on the move by now.”

“Sorry sensei,” Fumeirō responded, still trying to catch his breath. “It was hard to figure out when daybreak was.” We started to move west, as soon as Fumeirō finished catching his breath.

“Alright,” Fumeirō started. “This is our first big mission as Team 6! I’m so excited!”

“What are you talking about?” I asked. “Taking care of that giant salamander in the eastern mountains was a C-rank mission, actually after we learned about the involvement of the bandits it was more of a B-rank. Most genin teams don’t do those types of missions.”

“Yeah,” Fumeirō responded. “But this one. This one is a _big_ mission, ya know! It’s an A-rank mission. Lord Fourth even said so. I don't think anyone else from our class was sent on an A-rank mission.”

“You three weren’t supposed to be sent on this mission either remember?” I retorted. “It was a mission for the Anbu, but since we don’t have any tracker ninja in the village right now, it fell to me. You three are just here because I can’t overrule the Mizukage’s decision.”

“Oh c’mon, sensei,” Saki said. “You know that you are happy that we are here. We get to keep you company.”

“I would rather you be safe in the village than for me to have company,” I said. “You three already know that I think this is far too dangerous.”

“Yes, yes,” Fumeirō said. “We remember, but you have to give us a chance. We should be able to prove ourselves.”

“You already proved yourselves on our first mission,” I replied. “And there are so many safer ways for you to prove yourselves.”

“But this way,” Fumeirō continued. “We get to show your the extent of our skills and how well we work under pressure. Which is good right? Cause we aren’t always going to be going on missions with you, right?”

“You aren’t, but you aren’t going to be leaving my side for quite some time,” I replied. “You three still have to take and pass the Chūnin Exams before you can technically go on missions without me.”

“The Chūnin Exams?” Kasumi asked. “What are those?”

“The Chūnin Exams are a test that gives genin the opportunity to become chūnin,” Saki replied. “They are different every time the Chūnin Exams are proctored, so there is no real way to prepare for them.”

“They are hosted twice a year,” Fumeirō added. “And they can take place in any village or sometimes multiple villages.”

“Usually only one finalist from each village is promoted to the rank of chūnin,” I continued. “So the fight for the rank is very harsh and demanding.”

“So when is the next Chūnin Exams?” Kasumi asked.

“They are actually pretty soon,” I answered.

“Do you think that we will be back from this mission in time for us to participate in them?” Fumeirō asked.

“We might,” I replied. “But I don’t think that I would recommend you three for the exams.”

“Why?!” Fumeirō asked, obviously upset. “We can totally take on the Chūnin Exams? You saw how well we fought against those bandits!”

“You three fought well,” I said. “But I want to make sure that our first Chūnin Exams are one to remember! I don't want you three walking into the Chūnin Exams and making fools out of yourselves.”

“Oh c’mon sensei,” Fumeirō pleaded. “We are so strong, we can take any other genin that comes our way.”

“Fine,” I replied. “I will talk with the other team leader for genin from your class and we will see whether or not to send you six.”

“Do you know the other jōnin team leader?” Kasumi asked.

“Yeah,” I answered. “The other team leader is Surudoi Nentō. Her team consists of Kibishī Hōsei, Osoi Mananda, and Yohaku Subete.”

“Kibishī,” Kasumi said, looking at her feet. “He’s scary.”

“He is your only competition,” Fumeirō said. “I wouldn’t expect you not to be scared of him. I mean he could’ve taken away your top spot.”

“I was talking about the class ranking,” Kasumi snapped. “His energy, the way he would look at me. It was with the intent to kill. If he gets the chance, I don’t think he will pass it up.” The mood of the conversation had drastically shifted. It had taken on a darker tone, but it gave me insight to what these kids truly faced during their time in the Academy. Kasumi had just opened up to us about feeling that her classmate would kill her if he got the chance.

“Don't worry,” I said. “He won’t be able to touch you, as long you keep training with me. I will make sure that you three have the tools and skills necessary that you won’t be able to find an obstacle that you can’t overcome.” Their spirits were lifted a little, I could see them imagining what they could become.

“Do you think that any of us could be Mizukage?” Fumeirō asked.

“I think that anyone can be the Mizukage,” I replied. “But it is more on who wants the job. Personally, my connection to Lord Fourth has drawn a lot of attention, even before the war with the Kaguya Clan. People used to assume and probably still assume that I was next in line to be Mizukage, but personally, I don’t want the job.”

“You don't want to be the Mizukage?” Fumeirō continued. “But it sounds like such a cool position. It’s like telling the entire village that you are the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Mist!”

“Well, not everything is about getting the recognition for the act,” I replied. “Everyone may want the recognition, especially when it comes with positive reception, but in reality nothing always comes with a positive reaction. You have to be able to learn from the negatives and overcome anything in your way. So I feel that the recognition of the Mizukage comes at a cost. Privacy. You don’t really get to do anything by yourself because every move you make is being watched and affects at least one other person in the village.”

“So you like to be more hidden, secretive,” Saki said. “You don’t want to be known by people.”

“Not necessarily,” I replied. “I like the spotlight sometimes, as anyone would. But I don’t think that I could live in the spotlight indefinitely. I think that I would burn out. Would any of you want to be the Mizukage?”

“I don't think that I have the personality for it,” Saki said. “I think that I would cause too much drama and would probably be too rude and probably would make too many enemies.”

“I think that being the Mizukage could be fun,” Kasumi replied. “I think that I could be the Mizukage, but I don’t think that I would be able to handle the attention. I think, like sensei said, that it would be too much for me.”

“What about you Fumeirō?” I asked. For the first time since I had met him he had been silent for some time. He was seemingly deep in thought.

“I—” he started, his voice weak. “I don’t think that I would ever have the skills to even be considered for Mizukage. Even with Jōshō-sensei’s training, I don’t think that I will ever be strong enough for people to think that I could be the Mizukage.”

“Now that is nonsense,” Kasumi said. “You literally are so powerful. That Genjutsu that you used on our last mission! That was so cool _and_ powerful! You are so powerful!”

“You can’t put these blocks in front of yourself before you see how strong you can be,” Saki continued. “You said it yourself, we are training under one of the strongest shinobi in the Mist today, maybe even the Mist’s history. We have so much to learn and we are only getting started. You can’t give up and say that type of thing now.”

 _They sure have changed,_ I thought. _Not too long ago they were constantly at each other’s throats, but they’ve grown to at least like each other a little. They are much happier by being around each other. I think that it was a good idea to take on this team, they’ve grown so much in such little time. I wonder how much more they can grow, now that I can actually train them._

“But if I were to go for the position of the Mizukage,” Fumeirō asked. “How would I be able to compete with people like Kasumi or Kibishī? You two are literally so strong there would be no reason to skip over you two and choose me.”

“Well,” I replied. “The position of Mizukage isn’t just chosen by the previous owner of the title. While the previous Mizukage has a lot of say when it comes to deciding their successor, the Feudal Lord of Water along with Lord Great Elder have around equal say. Each of the three have to unanimously agree on a single candidate, but each has multiple nominations. So, let’s say that the Fourth nominates Kasumi and Fumeirō. The Feudal Lord of Water could nominate me and Saki. Then Lord Great Elder could nominate Kibishī, Surudoi, and Ankoku. It’s a very complex process, so don’t doubt your ability to get the position.” I could see the light behind Fumeirō’s eyes start to grow, but I couldn't tell if he was just interested in the politics of it or if he truly wanted to be the Mizukage.

 _I could nominate him for candidacy,_ I thought. _As the next Mizukage, I really could suggest him to be the sixth. Well, when the time comes I still have to accept a position that I really don’t want. But if I don’t, all the work that Yagura did to groom me into one of the most powerful shinobi is for nothing. I would have let him down. I can’t have that, but if I can’t put my whole heart into being the Mizukage, I will have let everyone in the village down. I could be one of the greatest harms to the village, if I do take the role, but don’t fulfill all of its expectations. When the time comes I have to be a hundred percent behind my decision, whether I take it or not. I can’t afford to second guess myself, especially when it comes to such an important decision._

We kept on heading towards the western harbor, trying to make it there before midday. If we kept the pace, we could make it on schedule, but any mishaps or delays along the way could cause us to slow down the mission, which was something we couldn't afford. We needed to do everything right that way the Cloud and the Mist might ally themselves for the foreseeable future.

霧隠れ

We arrived at the western harbor just before midday, without any major complications to the journey.

“See sensei,” Fumeirō said. “We made it without any problems. We got this mission in the bag.”

“Fumeirō,” Saki said. “We were travelling through our own land. Of course, we didn’t have much trouble making it here.”

“Once we leave the village walls we are in danger,” Fumeirō said. “Even if we are in the Land of Water there could be danger at any turn.” He looked around swiftly, scanning the area for threats.

“We are safe Fumeirō,” I assured. “But your vigilance isn’t misplaced.”

“I told you Saki,” he said. “We always have to be watchful.” He jokingly did another dramatic sweep of the surroundings, drawing a laugh from the rest of us. We headed towards our designated boat, getting ready for the long journey ahead of us. A sailor approached us.

“Lord Jōshō,” she said. “My name is Kaiin. I will be your captain for this journey.” I nodded, thanking her for her time.

“How long will it take to get to the Land of Hot Water?” Saki asked. It was a good question, especially because this was going to be these three’s first time away from the Land of Water.

“The journey will take a week,” she replied. “My crew is packing to last us around a week and a half. Hopefully, we can make it to the Land of Hot Water sooner rather than later, but that all depends on the winds and currents.”

“A week?!” Fumeirō said, shocked. “That’s a long time! Is the Land of Hot Water really that far from us.”

“The country is near the Land of Fire, across the ocean,” our captain replied. “Hopefully, we don’t run into any passing ships from the Hidden Leaf on our way to our destination. That could be dangerous, especially if they are highly trained shinobi.”

“We are great shinobi too,” Fumeirō said. “I think we can take anything coming our way.”

“Let’s still hope that nothing impedes our progress,” I said. “We cannot afford to let down the Cloud, this is a joint mission after all.”

“Lord Jōshō,” our captain said. “We should start moving towards the Land of Hot Water, if we are to meet with the Hidden Cloud’s forces in one week’s time.” I nodded and signalled for my team to follow us. We boarded the boat, a larger vessel with numerous sails.

“With this type of ship, we are bound to get to the Land of Hot Water in no time,” Fumeirō said.

“We still must be wary of the sea,” Kaiin replied. “She is very dangerous to the unprepared.” She was right, hopefully, that warning would keep my genin on their toes.

We placed our belongings below deck and headed back to see the ship depart. A group of shinobi used Water Style, pushing the boat away from the dock.

“What type of jutsu are they using?” Fumeirō asked in awe.

“It’s a basic Water Style,” I replied. “Something like Water Style: Raging Waves, but the key to pushing the boat without damaging it is chakra control. You have to create enough pressure to push the boat, but not too much pressure that it wrecks the boat.”

“Will we learn how to control our chakra?” Fumeirō asked.

“Yes, of course,” I replied. “Your Medic Ninja classes will also help you learn how to control your chakra.”

“You three have are learning from possibly the best chakra controller in the Mist,” Kaiin said. “Your sensei is renowned for his chakra control, that’s how he got the name the Chakra Controller.”

“The Chakra Controller?” Kasumi asked.

“Yes,” Kaiin continued. “Some shinobi who are especially powerful and notable get other names. Your sensei has amassed a few: the Chakra Controller, Jōshō of the Electric Water, the Gale Style Shinobi of the Mist! Your sensei is very noted through the Five Great Nations.” My team was looking at me differently now.

“You’re known throughout the Five Great Nations?!” Fumeirō said. “That’s crazy! I thought you were just famous in our village!”

“Haha,” I said, laughing. “Yeah, but I don’t think many of the other nations actually remember me.” I kept on trying to laugh it off, but they were hooked and weren’t letting up on the questions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or edits, please leave them in the comments! Thank you so much for reading my work!


End file.
